


The Avengers' Thanksgiving

by castielofasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Sam is the king of the kitchen and what he says goes, Sam's POV, Shenanigans, Thanksgiving, The avengers are a precious family and it's adorable, Thor gets sappy, everyone's a little shit, minor ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielofasgard/pseuds/castielofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thanksgiving feast for all of the Avengers (and their significant others) is quite the endeavor, but under Sam Wilson's management, it's sure to be a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers' Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, my dear friends. Hope you all have a good day and enjoy my little gift to you all :)

Thanksgiving at Avengers Tower promised to be an extravagant affair. The team had never celebrated all together before, but Tony had insisted that they have a big family party this year. 

“Nobody’s allowed to have a lonely Thanksgiving, not on my watch,” he had said.

Not that any of them actually would have had to be alone if they had decided not to celebrate all together. But still, he wanted them to have a big feast as a team, and the others all agreed with only a few concerns (namely the absurd number of pumpkin pies Sam would have to bake).

 

So Thanksgiving morning arrived and the team gathered in the kitchen and got to work. Sam had already made the pies the day before (eight total), so today’s focus was the two massive turkeys, several pounds of mashed potatoes, three crockpots full of extra stuffing that wouldn’t fit inside the turkeys, and enough gravy to take a bath in. 

Tony may have organized the party, but Sam had taken charge of the feast itself and the moment everyone arrived he started assigning tasks. 

Wanda, Steve, and Thor were given the job of preparing the table. They had the best decorative sense and were also some of the least likely to break anything, so Sam figured they could pull it off without a hitch. Of course ten minutes in, he heard the sound of shattering glass and a moment later, Thor came sheepishly into the kitchen for a new champagne glass. Still, Sam had faith that this would be the only incident and they would lay a near perfect table.

Bruce, Rhodey, and Jane were assigned to the stuffing. They had several loaves worth of dried bread to tear up and mix with an almost ungodly amount of celery, onions, and herbs. They had to set aside one bowl for stuffing the turkeys, and then the rest was to be put in crockpots and drizzled with broth. Jane and Bruce spent most of the time discussing some recent scientific article, which Rhodey only understood like twelve percent about, but they were impressively good at double-tasking and Sam swore he had never seen stuffing prepared so efficiently. 

Natasha, Maria, Bucky, and Tony were ordered to peel potatoes. They got stuck in a corner, surrounded by bags and bags of potatoes, sitting cross-legged on the floor and chatting as they worked. At first, it seemed like this was a good job for the four of them. But apparently it got tedious after a while, because they started flicking potato peels at the other people in the kitchen and seeing who they could annoy the most. They were still making good progress on the potatoes, so Sam couldn’t bring himself to scold them. Especially since it was really amusing to see Clint squirm every time one of the peels hit him in the face.

Pepper and Vision had the job of turning the peeled potatoes into mashed potatoes. They were making the absolute least trouble out of anyone and it was always a nice few second of stress relief whenever Sam came over to check on their progress. They just chatted and worked and Sam was very proud of himself for making them work together.

Clint was assigned to cranberry sauce. This was largely because Clint wasn’t exactly a good cook, so Sam didn’t trust him with anything more complicated. The other reason was because Clint had practically begged to be assigned cranberry sauce. Once Sam saw Clint gleefully smashing the berries, he understood why. 

Just like Clint, Pietro was a rather awful cook (those two really were made for each other, Sam thought), so he was given the relatively simple task of making the gravy. Unfortunately, it was also a very slow task, which meant Pietro was stuck standing over the stove, glowering, as he continuously stirred the gravy and waited for it to thicken. Which meant they all had to put up with his complaining. Sam found himself sort of wishing he had let Pietro smash the cranberries instead.

Which left Sam with the turkeys. He loved his teammates and trusted them with his life, but he did not trust any of them to prepare the Thanksgiving turkeys. That was a job for him, and him alone.

 

“How long do I have to stir this shit?” Pietro moaned, lazily catching a potato peel that Bucky had just flicked at him.

“Until I say so,” said Sam. “Is it getting thick?”

“Yeah, can I go now?”

“Let me see it.”

Sam took the whisk from Pietro and gave it a little stir.

“That’s not even close to thick, keep stirring,” he said.

Pietro groaned and Sam rolled his eyes, moving on to check on the stuffing. 

“We’ve got your turkey bowl as requested,” said Jane, sliding the bowl across the counter.

“Thanks guys, you’re doing great,” said Sam. “Now fill up those crockpots.”

He took the bowl and set it on the section of counter he had set aside for prepping the turkeys, then went over to the potato peeling corner.

“I hope you guys realize how much of a mess you’re making,” he said.

“It’s not our fault no one’s cleaning up,” said Tony.

“Yeah, it kinda is,” Sam said.

“But it’s so funny,” said Bucky. “Watch this.”

He picked up a potato peel and flicked it straight into Bruce’s ear. Bruce yelped and spilled celery everywhere. Sam stifled a laugh.

“If I find potato peels in the cranberry sauce tonight, I’m gonna have words with you people,” he warned.

“You got it, boss,” said Natasha.

Sam chuckled and stopped by Pepper and Vision to see how they were doing.

“Those are the most beautiful potatoes I have ever seen,” he said.

That earned him two proud grins. He moved on to Clint and peered into the big pot of cranberry sauce.

“Y’know, I think those might be smashed up enough.”

“Nonsense,” said Clint. 

“Aren’t your arms getting tired?”

“My arms never get tired.”

“It’s true,” Pietro chimed in.

“I did not need to know that,” said Sam.

He left the kitchen and went to the dining room to see how the table was coming along, only to find Thor and Wanda arguing about which color napkins to use and Steve mysteriously missing.

“Guys. _Guys_. GUYS!” Sam said.

Thor and Wanda stopped arguing and turned around.

“Use the brown ones, the tablecloth is already orange,” Sam said. 

“I _told_ you,” said Wanda.

“Where’s Steve?” Sam asked.

“Under the table,” said Thor.

“Goddammit, Thor, he wasn’t supposed to know,” Steve said, poking his head out from under the tablecloth.

“Umm, what are you doing down there?”

“I, uhh... might have dropped the box of napkin rings...” said Steve. “And now we’re three short...”

Sam sighed.

“Whatever, you’ve got loads of time, I haven’t even stuffed the turkeys yet,” he said. “Just find them before dinner. Also, you should tell your boyfriend to stop flicking potato peels into people’s ears.”

Steve laughed.

“Hey, Bucky!” he shouted toward the kitchen. “Keep up the good work!”

Sam groaned.

“Thanks, Cap.”

He returned to the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. It was time to prepare the turkeys. He lugged them out of the fridge one at a time, then took them out of their packaging. Now it was time for the “fun” part. He cringed, stuck his hand inside the first turkey, and started removing the various organs that had been left inside.

“What the fuck is that?” said Clint.

“Turkey guts.”

“Why did they leave them in there!? Aren’t they supposed to take them out?!”

“Some people use them in their gravy,” said Sam.

“Keep those things away from my gravy!” said Pietro protectively.

“Oh, now you like the gravy?” Sam teased.

“No. It’ll just take three times as long if you put that shit in it.”

“Don’t worry, the only place I’m putting this stuff is the trash.”

Sam emptied out the second turkey, then gathered it all up and carried it to the trash, making sure to threaten to throw it at the group peeling potatoes (Tony was the only one who panicked. The others just laughed). He returned to the turkeys and started spreading herb butter underneath the skin.

“What the hell are you doing?” Pietro asked.

“Putting butter under the skin,” Sam explained. “It gives the turkey moist breasts.”

“Please never use those two words in a sentence together ever again,” said Maria.

“What, ‘moist breasts’?” said Tony.

“Shut up.”

Sam laughed and went back to work. Once the turkeys were stuffed, he put them in the oven and started the timer.

“Okay guys, the turkeys are in,” he announced. “The countdown has begun.”

 

***

 

Night fell and dinner was ready at last. It all looked better than Sam had dared to dream. The table was set and decorated beautifully, candles and vases of fall leaves lined up down the center as decoration. The turkeys were cooked to golden perfection, there were several bowls piled high with mashed potatoes and stuffing, the cranberry sauce was not at all too smashed, and there were ten tureens full of perfectly thick gravy. Sam was more proud of his team than he’d ever been, even after some of the craziest missions. 

They sat down and Natasha popped open the champagne, then went around the table filling everyone’s glass. Once she’d sat back down, they loaded up their plates and Thor raised his glass to propose a toast.

“This is the first time I have been on earth for this celebration, and I know I’m not the only one for whom this is their first Thanksgiving feast,” he said, acknowledging the Maximoffs and Vision. “I know it is a tradition for people to tell each other what they are thankful for on this day. That would take a while with so many of us, but I’d like to at least tell you all mine. What I’m most thankful for is all of you. We’ve become a family for each other, and I couldn’t hope to find a better group of people to call family than everyone here.”

“Hear hear,” said Tony.

“Dude, are you crying?” said Rhodey. “You haven’t even had any champagne yet.”

“It was a moving speech, buzzkill, let me live,” Tony said defensively. 

Everyone laughed, but Sam could see that Tony wasn’t the only one who had gotten a little misty-eyed at Thor’s speech. It was true what he’d said, they _had_ become a family. Really, they were the only family that most of them had. Of course it meant a lot. So yeah, it would take a while for all of them to go around and say what they were most thankful for, but Sam thought that maybe they wouldn’t have to. Because they’d all say the exact same thing.

 


End file.
